Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a moisture-removing apparatus for a headlight. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a moisture-removing apparatus for a headlight, the apparatus being capable of removing moisture condensed in a vehicle headlight by electrolysis.
Description of the Related Art
In general, light emitted from a light source inside a headlight of a vehicle can generate heat and thus heat up an interior of the headlight to a high temperature. Due to the difference in temperature between the headlight housing cooled by driving wind or a vehicle's surrounding environment and the heated interior of the headlight, moisture inside the headlight can easily reach a condensation point, thereby forming condensation on the inside of the headlight lens. When condensation appears as droplets of water that flow down the inside of the headlight lens, the surrounding parts are corroded and damaged. In addition, the droplets of water are repeatedly condensed and evaporated, thereby forming fog on the headlight lens while leaving a trail on the surface of the headlight lens and thus reducing intensity of illumination of the headlight.
In an effort to resolve the above problems, a method of installing a fan or the like in the inside of the headlight to forcibly circulate inside air, or of sealing the inside of the headlight by a vacuuming process, was adopted in the prior art. However, use of fan installed inside the headlight requires additional energy for driving the fan. When the inside of the headlight is vacuumized, the unit price of the headlight is increased, and the cost to repair the headlight also increases because the entire headlight must be replaced even when only the light source needs to be replaced.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and is not intended to mean that the present disclosure falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.